


Thirst Trap

by Strength



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaken if you squint, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You Only Live Once, but you may want it, crows are mentioned, do all my fics revolve around bar/club settings with violence, hurt your faves, its only implied - Freeform, maybe so, they come with a trigger warning, why does it look like a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength/pseuds/Strength
Summary: His phone starts to ring as the screen lights up with Akaashi's name."I heard that the atmosphere was heated a bit."Bokuto turns his gaze to Kuroo. He is swaying to the song, his small waist is visible between his crop top and jeans. The skin is gleaming there. His shoulders are also shiny, although the left one is less so. Bokuto realizes it is the one he gripped before. Kuroo must have put some kind of glitter on."It's burning up here."
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Thirst Trap

Footstep sounds fade into the rumble of the crowds. Kuroo's footfall persists more since the heels of his boots are a bit on the higher side. They descend through deserted back-alleys to the street where the nightlife breathes. Cold night air bites at Kuroo's bare shoulders. He shivers. Maybe he should not have left his jacket at the car. He glances at Bokuto, at hard set of his jaw. Bokuto's eyes rake over the area. His hair is slicked back, a grey shirt with golden embroidery hugs him nicely. A few buttons at the top are left undone, the low cut shows a dangerous portion of his milky skin. Kuroo averts his gaze. He feels warm suddenly.

"Dude are you cold? I can go get your jacket." Bokuto's hand on his shoulder electrifies Kuroo more than it has any right to do so.

"Nah I'm good." He wiggles his shoulder a bit so that Bokuto drops his hand.

They turn around the corner. Their senses get attacked by the noise, colorful lights, smell of alcohol mixed with god knows what. Kuroo's head feels foggy. He has not stopped by this area for a long time. They are not here for a good time anyway. Their own home base lies behind the port, backed by the historic district. A man accidentally bumps shoulders with Bokuto. He is quick to apologize upon seeing Bokuto's dark expression.

"Relax, would you?" Kuroo's voice is teasing as he bumps their shoulders.

"I can't help it."

They are sent to the other side of the city on a mission. A transaction will take place in Crow Bar and their presence is needed. Kuroo leads the way as Bokuto holds onto him to stay together. They arrive after passing several blocks. The entrance is adorned with pumpkin ornaments. Bokuto recognizes at least a quarter of the syndicate as soon as they step inside, hanging around oh so casually. Greets are exchanged, the subtle kind that only people who have known each other for a long time can manage.

Halloween theme is strong in the place. Crow feathers hang in the air, the nightsky is visible through the large window in the middle. Interior design is heavily orange-black with skull rellefs everywhere. Bokuto reasons the spooky theme must be their usual layout. He eyes the people. Akaashi has mentioned something about maintaining a controlled crowd. None of the crows are there though. He realizes that they are dealing with a third party. The place must have been provided by the crows as a neutral location. Who knows what is going on in Akaashi's head? Definitely not Bokuto. They may be getting ready for an ambush for all he knows.

A band is playing on the stage. The guitarist is about to finish his solo, shredding. Kuroo trails there like transfixed. Bokuto realizes they are playing one of Kuroo's favorites. He goes after him and grabs his shoulder again.

"Hey don't stray."

Kuroo gives him a quizzical look before leaning in with a sly expression.

"There is no way I can stray when you are right here, is there?" He gives Bokuto's bicep a squeeze.

Bokuto nearly chokes on his spit but manages to shake his head. They start to dance slowly, going with the flow. Kuroo slides his fingers from Bokuto's neck to his shoulders. The touch is feather light, it slides down until Kuroo's palm is resting on his chest. Bokuto feels like his heartbeat is traveling with Kuroo's hand. He puts a hand on Kuroo's hip, mostly to ground himself. Kai catches Kuroo's eyes from across the dancefloor and winks at him. Kuroo smiles at him but realizes that a small hand is flipping him off. Yaku emerges behind Kai's form with a smug face. Kuroo makes a face and flips him off in return.

"Are your guys here?" Bokuto is amused.

"Yeah." Kuroo is so happy to see so many of them around. Fukunaga comes dipping and presents a drink to Kuroo as if he is performing a magic trick. Bokuto hypes him up. Kuroo thanks him animatedly. Fukunaga's presence is so relaxing that they forget why they were there until it gets really crowded and the murmur starts to get them.

Washio enters the bar, Konoha in tow. Their presence is palpable. Bokuto greets them with a nod. Washio is their main dealer, Konoha is a master mediator, they make a good team together. People start to gather around, forming groups.

A softer song starts to play as Washio shakes hands with a couple of guys from the hawks. Bokuto observes as the people around put their game faces on. It is time to bargain. Fukunaga leaves them for something, Bokuto and Kuroo move to the side and lean against the bar. There is nothing for them to do other than to wait.

* * *

Bokuto has an inkling but can not put his finger on it. The dealers have been at it for twenty minutes. He locks eyes with a couple guys who look their way. They avert their gaze but not for long, as if they can not look away. His phone starts to ring as the screen lights up with Akaashi's name.

"I heard that the atmosphere was heated a bit."

Bokuto turns his gaze to Kuroo. He is swaying to the song, his small waist is visible between his crop top and jeans. The skin is gleaming there. His shoulders are also shiny, although the left one is less so. Bokuto realizes it is the one he gripped before. Kuroo must have put some kind of glitter on.

"It's burning up here." His voice has gotten hoarse. He clears his throat as Akaashi sighs.

"Stop being dramatic and focus. You know what to do if it gets worse. That's why you are there."

"It would be nice if you gave me a clear objective."

"Just get out of there without any loss when shit goes down. Take special care of Kuroo tonight, though I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that."

Bokuto notes the way Akaashi says _when_ instead of _if._ He watches Kuroo tap his foot to the rhythm, seemingly oblivious about everything to untrained eye. His expression hardens. He knew something was up with Kuroo. Something major happens whenever too many cats are around. They do not come to ally for nothing.

He checks his palm to find it sparkling. "No worries about that." He runs his hand through his hair and puts his phone away.

"What does he say?"

"Nothing unusual. Things will get crazy though."

Kuroo tries to decipher what they talked about but both of them turn to stare at the bargain team as the hum of the crowd gets louder. The way Washio stays silent while Konoha does most of the talking is alarming enough.

"The kitten is even more beautiful than told."

"Definitely one of the prettiest."

Bokuto's eyes go wide as he glances around trying to find who is talking.

"Man those legs... my favorite type"

He realizes there is no single source, there are many hawks commenting. Some of the guys steal glances at Kuroo while talking.

"Watch your saliva dickhead, boss wants him."

"Try anything and you're dead"

Bokuto frowns as he spots the most prominent guys at an unexpected place. They are hanging with Kai who seems completely at ease. He is just listening to their convo and smiling his usual smile. An uneasy feeling starts to pool in the pit of Bokuto's stomach.

"I heard that he shares with higher ups though..."

"Do you think his hair is usually that messy or he got busy before getting here?"

 _The fuck._ Bokuto whips his head to stare at Kuroo.

"Do you know what we are exchanging here?"

"Hmm? I'm not sure." Kuroo seems unbothered by the whole thing.

Bokuto thinks maybe Kuroo got a hearing loss from getting too close to the stage.

"I heard that most of the owls had a shot with him at least once."

They are so damn loud though.

" _Kuroo._ " Bokuto's voice comes out as a warning. Kuroo freezes for a second. Some smarmy guys come up, offering help if he is getting disturbed by the owl. Kuroo tells them he will have nothing to do with the owls in less than an hour and sends them away with a sweet smile.

Bokuto feels his blood boil in his veins. Kuroo turns to him with a pleading expression and gets close to him slowly. Upon seeing that Bokuto will not resist he throws his arms around his neck and turns his head to whisper in his ear.

"That's why you are not told the details Bo. You overreact. It's fucking staged, so please keep acting like my bodyguard whom I may have a thing with. Otherwise things will escalate before they should."

Bokuto releases a huge breath and wraps his arms around Kuroo. "I wouldn't overreact. I would react exactly the right amount." He buries his face in his neck and squeezes him even tighter. "Why the fuck are we baiting those shady fuckers with you, don't we have enough people for this?"

"Their leader fancies me, if you couldn't tell yet."

Bokuto pulls back so that Kuroo can see his face twisting at his word choice. Kuroo has to hold his laughter in despite everything. Bokuto's expression turns murderous. "If he is stupid enough to think that he can take you away with a deal..." One glance around them proves that they have gathered quite the audience. Washio nods at Bokuto. Bokuto's next words come out loud in the silence surrounding them.

"...then he deserves to die."

Some guys meet with Kuroo's spinning kick as they make the mistake of approaching him from behind. All hell breaks loose after that. Low hung crow feathers start to dance with movement of the air. Bokuto is targeted by many hawks at once. They try to surround him. Bokuto gets on his game quick enough.

The crows have unscrewed the barstools from the floor before leaving. The cats send them flying through the air, they prove to be efficient weapons as they plaster several hawks at once.

Bokuto smiles as Kuroo comes to his help. He was clearly underestimated if he broke free that quick. Some owls also join and their formation gives them enough advantage to cripple the guys between them. Bokuto's uppercut has a guy squirting blood from his nose while falling to the ground. Konoha screeches like an owl as his pants get stained from top to bottom.

A man comes out of nowhere to punch Kuroo in the face. Kuroo manages to mostly dodge it by recoiling in shock. The blow is enough to give him a nosebleed and split his bottom lip. Bokuto kicks the back of the attacker's knees before kneeing him in the face.

"Kuroo! Let's get out of here!" Kuroo seems hazy as he leans to Bokuto. Three guys with katanas descend from the open ceiling window. Two of them start to run directly towards Bokuto and Kuroo. It sobers Kuroo enough to grab Bokuto's wrist and dash to the door.

Yaku climbs on the counter like a feral cat before diving on one of the katana guys for an elbow drop. The sword flings and spins on the middle of the floor like a beyblade. The other is toppled by another cat, Konoha walks to them calmly and presses a bloody handkerchief to the guy's face. He carries a bottle of ether in his pocket at all times like a pervert.

Bokuto realizes nothing will be left of those guys. It really was an ambush. Fucking Akaashi.

Just before they are out Lev comes in swinging a baseball bat and nearly hits them. Apparently Kenma does not trust him on missions yet, but sends him for some spice once the shit goes down. Bokuto can see why. That kid is fucking terrifying.

"Hello Kuroo-san! Thank gods you are okay!" His eyes are shining like a child seeing his favorite teacher out of the school for the first time. People scream in agony in the bar and it becomes a background noise for them.

"Hello Lev! Why are you swinging that shit like crazy? You can kill people with that you know." Kuroo struggles to catch his breath.

Lev has the audacity to blush. "I'm sorry. I couldn't recognize quickly. You look different tonight Kuroo-san. Even more beautiful."

It's Kuroo's turn to blush. Bokuto really does not have time and patience for this. He pushes Kuroo with a hand between his shoulder blades.

"Say goodbye to your senpai Lev because we are off." They are out of the door before even hearing his reply.

Akaashi's S-Class Mercedes with tinted windows turns around the corner and stops in front of them with a tire screech.

"What the fuck Akaashi?!" Bokuto rages as soon as his head is in the car. Akaashi immediately hits the road.

"Yeah I agree." Kuroo sounds surprised. "What the fuck is Fukunaga doing here?"

Bokuto just then realizes Fukunaga is watching them from the front seat. "Smell of blood makes me dizzy, I told Kenma and he said Akaashi-san could come a bit earlier for me."

Kuroo smirks. "Akaashi why don't you just marry Kenma? It would be an easier way to join the syndicates compared to adopting us one by one."

"If you don't stop being a pain in the ass I will sell you for real." Fukunaga gasps comically. "I'm glad it worked out in the end." Akaashi tries to work out a kink on his shoulder subtly but his bones make a loud cracking sound.

Fukunaga continues to fanboy like Akaashi did not just threaten Kuroo with whoring him out.

"Akaashi-san was kind enough to take me in." Akaashi tips his head with a fond smile. "He didn't want to park around so we have been driving in circles around the vicinity for well fifteen minutes, occasionally checking the door for you two to appear."

Kuroo feels emotional. Today marks the day he heard the most words spoken by Fukunaga at once.

"You owe me an explanation Akaashi." Bokuto crosses his arms. "Even Fukunaga knew what was going on."

"There are more things you don't know." Akaashi smiles like a madman while street lights flicker on his face. "No one here knows."

Bokuto decides to put his scolding aside until Akaashi takes the utmost pleasure from being an all-knowing bastard. He gets this much giddy only after a succesful hunt. Kuroo is safe after all, sitting next to him.

"Where do you think the crows are?"

"At The Basket. Kenma hosted a dinner for them tonight?" Kuroo humors him.

"Nope." He pops the "p"

"Just tell already or I may ask Kenma and take your wind out."

"They raided Hawk's Nest."

Various gasps fill the car.

"Sawamura came up with the offer of help and an almost completed plan. Apparently they still show up whenever Kuroo is involved. They knew before us."

"They are intense." Bokuto knows Kuroo had close relationships with them in the past. This is why the hawks ate it up when they were told that Kuroo was negotiable. He looks at Kuroo from the corner of his eye. He has his arms wrapped around himself, staring through the window. He seems faraway.

"They sure are." Akaashi makes a turn as he continues in a nonchalant way. "Since the leader is dead."

Bokuto's eyebrows shoot up. Kuroo pales. He did not know he was in trouble _that_ much. Bokuto takes one of his hands in his just as Kuroo's nose starts to bleed again. He tries to wipe it as discreetly as possible. Akaashi lowers the windows before the smell of iron can fill the air.

"He had it coming." Bokuto resists the urge to close his eyes as Kuroo rests his head on his shoulder. Their fatigue finally sets in as the cool air blows at their faces and soothes them.

"People don't usually die trying to schedule dick appointments." Fukunaga looks at Bokuto curiously.

"That was not a dick appointment, a dick appointment is... anyway I'm tired go get your lecture from somewhere else."

"This whole thing seems to have taken a toll on you Bokuto." Akaashi's deadpan voice could fool anyone but Bokuto.

"You think?" Bokuto is slurring. He buries his nose in Kuroo's hair.

Kuroo nearly falls asleep but jolts upon hearing sirens. Flashing lights dance on their faces as police and ambulances speed in the opposite direction. Akaashi slows down when they get close to The Basket. He throws a glance at Bokuto from the rear view mirror. Bokuto shakes his head, his heart heavy. He needs Kuroo next to him tonight.

Akaashi drives straight to The Hoot.

**Author's Note:**

> that man died trying to get in kuroo's pants... a true believer, a life well lived


End file.
